A Winter's Confession
by genuine beautyy
Summary: Sebastian couldn't have Blaine. Santana couldn't have Brittany. So could two cold hearts have each other?    Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe.


**a/n**: another new story, as you can see. i seem to have a problem finishing stories but let's see how this one goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Knife.<strong>

**It** was the feeling of being stabbed in the stomach. The cool, silver blade was pointed at you, panic in your eyes but you had nowhere to turn to. Slowly the knife pierced through your skin and you winced, choking out a scream but it seemed to be inaudible. The knife cut through the tough skin and muscle, your knees buckle and then suddenly, you're lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding you. And everything was gone.

Sebastian Symthe, a new Warbler from Dalton Academy, sat in the far back corner of the Lima Bean. A cup of luke-warm coffee was in hand as he was hidden behind residents of Lima. It wasn't necessarily spying, no; he was merely in the right place at the wrong time. Or, in his case, the right place at the right time. Blaine Anderson, oh how dreamy he was, sat with his boyfriend Kurt Hummel at a table across the coffee shop; laughing, smiling, holding hands. That all made Sebastian sick to his stomach. How could a sex on a stick like Blaine be dating someone like _him_? Like Kurt who was possibly too gay to even function! The blood in Sebastian's veins boiled as they leaned across the table and pressed their lips together. He could hear the sucking sound and the quiet moaning in his ears.

That was enough for one day. The new Warbler had to vanish before he did something out of impulse.

The winter weather was picking up in Ohio. Sebastian tugged his coat around him as he fumbled for his car keys in his pocket. He unlocked the doors to his brand new BMW that his father, his high-end and asshole father, had given him as a so-called present to get Sebastian off of his back. Life had always been like this for the boy, his mother passed away at a young age and sometimes he didn't even remember what she looked like or sounded like. Sebastian wasn't an angry child. He didn't lash out on people when they fucked him over, no. Sebastian Symthe got even no matter if it's doing nothing and making the contender paranoid or if it was crushing them to pieces slowly and painfully.

The engine came to life with a roar then purred as it settled. Sebastian backed out of the parking space he occupied, careful not to hit any other car. He started out on the main road until he got to the highway. All of that for nothing but the bittersweet taste of defeat lingering in his head. Driving two hours to Lima just to see Blaine and his boyfriend smooch and be constant flirts in a coffee shop. What a fucking waste of time. To wash away his frustration, Sebastian turned up the radio as "Bad" by The Cab came on and it happened to be one of his favourite songs. He'd get lost in the song, sing at the top of his lungs and nothing would defeat.

It was dark when Sebastian arrived back at Dalton. Locking his car, the Warbler shoved his hands into his pockets and crossed the parking lot towards Fennell Hall where all of the Warblers dorms were along with most of the lacrosse team as well, then a few random students here and there. The warm air of the building was like a gust of wind that swept over Sebastian as he opened the doors and stepped inside. He removed his scarf and started to unbutton his jacket, walking up the stairs to the fourth floor. He passed by familiars, nodding, exchanging a brief hello and such. Since Wes was in Paris for most of the semester, Sebastian had been bunked with David and right across the hall was Jeff and Nick. One door done was Thad and Trent, and then there was Flint and the beatbox guy that Sebastian didn't seem to know the name of.

"Hey, man. Where have you been all night? You missed Warblers practice." David's voice was peppy, full of energy. It almost brought a smile to Sebastian's face but before it could stay, it had faded. He hung his jacket up in the closet along with his scarf and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I had to go do some things. Sorry, David. I should have texted you or one of the other boys."

"Ah, not a problem. We didn't do much anyway. Nick and Jeff got into a fight then we all had to play Doctor Phil the whole time."

"A fight?" That brought surprise to Sebastian's face. That dynamic duo was like glue, so perfect for one another. "What did they fight about?"

David shrugged, flipping through some pages of his biology textbook. "Jeff was hanging out with Santana, the Latina from McKinley. Jeff claims nothing went down but there's a hickey on his neck the size of Texas."

Sebastian made a sour face. "Ouch. I'm sure Nick's heartbroken." David nodded, not saying anymore of the subject just as shouting came into earshot. Both boys looked at the door then at each other as Nick was screaming his head off at Jeff. It must have been worse since they were sharing a dorm, too. "Did Jeff justify his reasons as to why he was with Santana—" The door swung open a moment later. Jeff lugged in a pillow, some clothes, and a blanket. He tossed it on the ground and grumbled. "Kicked out?"

Jeff glared at Sebastian and started to set up a little bed for himself on the floor. David handed him some extra pillows as well with a sympathetic smile on his lips. "I didn't do anything with her," Jeff began. "We were just hanging out and she started to kiss me. I pushed her away but she's like a succubus!"

"Wait, you had sex with her?" David raised an eyebrow.

"No! I got away before she could even remove my shirt."

Sebastian spoke up a moment later, "So did you tell Nick that?"

The blonde Warbler looked up at Sebastian who was sitting Indian style on his bed. His brown eye gave the look of if the answer was obvious. "Yes, Seb. I told Nick that and he still doesn't believe me. I don't know how to make him believe me. I would never cheat on him, I didn't even kiss her back, I pushed her away!" Jeff sighed, keeling over to the side and smacked his head down onto a pillow and closed his eyes. "I love him."

Love. Sebastian used to think that that was just a silly word thrown around when you're in a relationship. I love him, I love her, and I love you. He never really believed anyone when they said it. Everyone lied about it, they use the word to get to people's hearts. But as he examined Jeff's face, it was full of pain. There were tears escaping from his closed eyes and he kept whispering something under his breath about Nick; an apology of some sort. Sebastian had never cried over someone before except for his mother when she died. But even then it wasn't more than a couple of tears and depressed nights.

David patted Jeff's shoulder wishing him the best of luck with everything and told him that it would all be okay. Sebastian wished him the best too, although it was mentally. It seemed to be that no one could win at this game called love.

The light flicked off as the boys got comfortable on their beds or on the floor. Sebastian turned onto his side to face the wall, closing his blue eyes and sighed. He wasn't one to give up but there was a pang in his chest that hurt too much as he thought of Blaine and Kurt together. That silver blade was stuck in his stomach and he felt himself floating away into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong> came, breakfast went. It was a quiet day at Dalton, most of the boys had gone home for the Thanksgiving holidays but Sebastian was left at the Academy with Jeff. Jeff's parents were away on some business trip and Sebastian's father was in France for a business deal. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing for the both of them; they got along, they were in the Warblers together and lacrosse as well. Sebastian was a good distraction for Jeff for trying to get him not to mope around so much.

"Have you ever been in love, Seb?" Jeff asked, tossing a football across the lawn to the other boy. Sebastian caught the ball and thought of the question for a couple of moment before gripping the ball tightly and throwing it back.

"No." His reply was simple. A lie. H believed that he loved Blaine.

"Oh." The blonde caught the ball with a nod. "I'm sure one day you will be whether it be a boy or a girl—" Jeff's words cut off as he stopped in mid-throwing pose and a smile was painted on his lips. "Blaine!" The boy starting running passed Sebastian. Sebastian whipped around seeing the ex-dapper Warbler approach the two boys with his hands in the pockets of his pants that were too short for him. Sebastian's heart started to pump quicker and his feet moved on their own towards the others.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted the both of them with a wide smile on his face. "Not going home for Thanksgiving?"

"Mum and dad are away, same with Seb's parents." Jeff informed Blaine.

Blaine nodded, looking in Sebastian's direction as he approached them. "Sebastian, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you as well, Blaine."

Sebastian kept quiet as the two older friends spoke to one another. He studied Blaine as he spoke, how he seemed so happy to be reliving the past and being where he was accepted—not that he wasn't accepted at McKinley because he was, in a way. No matter where Blaine went, he was known and dubbed to be popular.

"I told Santana to set the story straight for Nick. She knows what she did is wrong but she just won't admit it. She's hurting as well." Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Her and Brittany had a bad break up and now Brittany is dating Artie again."

"Oh." Jeff frowned and nodded. "I see why she would do such a thing. I just hope that she will tell Nick what really happened."

Some struck inside of Sebastian as he listened to the conversation. Someone else knew what it was like to have a silver blade pierced through their skin and feel the pain that other put on them. Making a mental note, Sebastian planned to visit Lima again, specifically one Miss Santana Lopez. He had her heard some things about her, about how she was manipulative and vindictive she was. In a way, she was the male version of Sebastian himself and they could benefit each other in getting what they wanted: Blaine and Brittany. This was going to be perfect.

Snapping out of his thoughts both Blaine and Jeff were staring at him. "So, are you going to join us for lunch?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian hadn't even heard the question as he was buried in the thought of winning no matter the cost. He painted a grin on his lips and nodded. "Of course. To the clubhouse? Lunch in on me, boys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>comments are very much appreciated!<strong>_


End file.
